russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus host IBC-13's dance music show, 'DMZ-TV' this Saturday
September 29, 2011 Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus for DMZ-TV IBC-13 announces the much awaited return of the original and longest-running dance music show in Philippine television, DMZ-TV, hosted by TV host, sexy actress and dancer Cara Eriguel and former child star now currently an international DJ, producer and artist Tom Taus, as iDMZ 891 airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show; with iDMZ 891 radio DJs can be seen on TV are The Sting (Terence Khan) and Kaye (Kaye Tan). Beginning October 1, will be airing live every Saturday nights as the country's premiere dance music FM radio station is now on TV screen continues, iDMZ 891's television show DMZ-TV is the undisputed primetime dance show will target most upscale viewers, obviously meant to cater to the A-B-C market. Now on its 11th anniversary since July 18, 1998, DMZ-TV combines the power of dance music zone for listeners on FM radio and viewers on television, making them also the longest-running "dance music" variety show format on Philippine TV history and has been consistent top rater on IBC-13, that was able to beat its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA Network, is coming back with a new set and a new sound. Add spice to life, step us and hoof and deviate from your boring lifestyle while listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment that energetic look, their studio used in old school for sparta consoles with the slide faders and push-the-button controls. The show used for Taglish (Tagalog and English) languages. The program is taped in one of IBC-13's huge studios in Broadcast City, which just goes to show that the network's facilities are feel-good, since IBC-13 is better known for its telecast of PBA and NBA games, and the top-rating game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. After 3 years originally on air, the show took a hiatus in March 2001, but 10 years after that in September 3, 2011, IBC-13 decided to bring back the show once again and promises to hit the groove, groove the music and feel the beat. For this show, Cara and Tom delivers the feel-good habit and the trends on the social media music scene along with some hip-hoppers, sexy girls and dancers hosted the show. They will also feature the dance and songs in the playlists while prepare with live bands, performers and dancers from dance, hip-hop and R&B, disco, new wave, ballroom, tango, boogie, Latin music, K-POP, and much more in the music scene. The show is directed by Mark A. Reyes, executive in-charge of production Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and the executive producers are Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. DMZ-TV will air live everyday Saturday, 6:00PM to 7:00PM starting October 1 on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. Simulcast over iDMZ 891 on radio. '6 New Shows and 1 Returning Shows on IBC (13 New Shows) this January 2014' Mapag-news, public service, purong drama at light entertainment na may sitcoms, talk, variety shows, may bagong fantaserye, reality at game shows, tsaka children at educational, action-packed sports, swash-buckling Pinoy action movies ngayong Linggo at iba't ibang programa. Mga Kapinoy nagsisimula ngayong 2014 sa inyong feel-good ng bayan IBC! * Janella in Wonderland (January 6; Monday to Friday 7:45pm after Express Balita) * APO Tanghali Na! (January 25; Monday to Friday 12:15pm, Saturday 12:00nn) * Tasya Fantasya (Januaryu 25, Saturday 7:00pm) * Love Notes (January 25; Saturday 8:00pm) * The Million Second Quiz (January 26; Sunday 7:00pm after PBA) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (January 27; Monday to Friday 5:00am-8:00am) * Kamen Rider Fourze (January 27, Monday to Friday 10:00am-10:30am) * Maghihintay Sa'yo (January 27; Monday to Friday 8:30pm after Janella in Wonderland)